The present invention relates to software development, and more specifically, to automatically generating user stories for software products.
As part of developing products and applications, particularly software products and applications, requirements are determined, usually from a wide variety of sources, such as stake-holders, strategy people, customers, marketing, industry trends, standards organizations, and more. Through various channels, a detailed technical plan of activities for the software development team is derived from the requirements, which can interact in complex ways. The process of generating detailed implementation plans from requirements is subject to errors from various sources. Multiple concurrent dialogs among teams, making assumptions and decisions in parallel, can propagate errors, which can become built into the project plans and the product architecture and or designs. As such, business results such as time to market, development cost, product viability to compete in the marketplace, and the like can affected.
Use cases have long been implemented to organize and itemize requirements for software products or application software. Use cases bridge the gap between business and market knowledge, and system design, by focusing on the user interactions with the system. The breakdown of requirements into use case or line items frequently occurs in parallel with, and is in dialog with, the architects and design leaders. During the time frame that requirements are collected and analyzed, the requirements are subject to change which must be reflected in the line items or use cases. In addition, new requirements are brought up and must be analyzed and fit with the existing line items or use cases. Some requirements are eliminated, with corresponding impacts on line items or use cases. Use cases continue to have problems of various kinds such as questions of completeness, understandability, uniqueness and manageability. What is needed is a method for generating user stories that leads to less rework, accelerated delivery and better business value.